The Doctor Shows Jack How a Screwdriver can be a b
by silvermoon-06
Summary: Ten uses his sonic screwdriver on Jack, showing him that it can be used in the most delicious of ways, one of them being for pleasure. There's lots of steamy sex in this one.


Title: The Doctor Shows Jack How a Screwdriver can be a Bit More Sonic

Rating: NC17Pairing: Spoilers/warnings: Strong Adult Situation, Explicit Sex, Oral Sex, Swearing, Mild bondage, Slash, Fluff.

Summary: Ten uses his sonic screwdriver on Jack, showing him that it can be used in the most delicious of ways, one of them being for pleasure. There's lots of steamy sex in this one.

Jack knew that he was in trouble when he and the Doctor had made their way to their bedroom on the TARDIS that night, and the Time Lord locked the door behind them. He also knew something else was up when he saw a leather cock ring, a pair of fur lined handcuffs, a tube of Venusian lube, and the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, all lying on the bedside table, along . He knew what the handcuffs and the lube were going to be used for, but he had no idea why the Doctor's sonic screwdriver was beside the other things. But he didn't have long to wait as the Doctor approached the table and lifted it up into his hand, as he turned to face Jack with the most mischievous grin he'd ever seen on the Time Lord's face.

The Doctor remained standing in front of the bedside table, while Jack had stood just inside the bedroom door, staring at the Doctor with an expectant look. The Doctor continued to smile at Jack with that mischievous glint in his eyes, but then he began twirling his sonic around his fingers, as he spoke to Jack in a soft, low seductive tone of voice. 'Do you remember when we first met, in 1941 in the height of the London Blitz and you dissed my sonic screwdriver, Jack? You said to me, who looks at a screwdriver and thinks that could be a bit more sonic?'

Jack swallowed audibly and shook his head, because he finally realised why the Doctor had placed his sonic there on the bedside table, and when he spoke his voice trembled with excitement and a little bit of fear. 'Yeah, of course I remember that, Doc, how could I forget that, it was the best day of my life, meeting the man that I love. I also remember that you switched my sonic blaster for a banana, but I don't see a banana there on the table.'

'Mm, yes, but we won't need the banana now, Jack.' The Doctor chuckled wickedly at Jack's bawdy words, and continued to twirl the sonic screwdriver around his fingers, his brown eyes now had a lust glint in them, as he licked his lips with his tongue. 'I've got something else that I think you will enjoy, and as you know it's much bigger than the banana ever could be, well, much bigger, but it's also very thick. Now, this is where the lesson begins, Jack-boy, because I'm going to show you exactly how the screwdriver can be a little more sonic, well, I tell a lie, it's more like a lot more sonic. I hope you're ready, my Jack, because tonight, you're going to get the lesson of your life, and I expect you to never forget this lesson.'

Jack swallowed audibly again when he heard the Doctor making reference to his very large and very thick cock, which he knew all about the size and girth of, but before he could reply, the Doctor suddenly stopped twirling his sonic screwdriver, and held it steady in his right hand. He quickly pointed it directly at Jack, making him flinch and worry what the Time Lord was going to do to him, but then he gasped when the Doctor pressed the button and he noticed that his clothes were all suddenly disintegrating from his body. It reminded him of the machine that those two female robots had used on him on the Game Station-oh, fuck-the Doctor had installed a de-fabricator on the sonic, now he was really in trouble. Jack stared at the Doctor with his own lust-filled, confident expression, and this time Jack didn't flinch when he was suddenly standing in the middle of their bedroom, stark-bollocked naked.

The Doctor flashed Jack a cheeky grin, and again, licked his lips with his pretty pink tongue, as he spoke to his lover in that soft, low seductive voice again. 'There now, that's much better, don't you agree, Jack? No fussing around with trying to get your kit off you of you, eh? And, yes, you're right, I did indeed install a de-fabricator on my lovely sonic screwdriver, so that's lesson number one, where-in a screwdriver can be a little more sonic, it can be used to remove a person's clothing. So, my beautiful Captain, if you would please lay your gorgeous naked body down on our bed, I'll continue with the lesson.'

'Sure, Doc, that's not a problem, and by the way, I like the new setting on the sonic, and

I hope I can use it on you next time?' Jack remarked, as he winked bawdily at his Time Lord lover and then walked towards their king-sized bed, laying his body down on the comfortable blue silk sheets. He stared up expectantly at the Doctor, wondering what he was going to do to him next, again, he didn't have long to wait. He was happy that they weren't taking to long to have their sexy times this evening, because he was really feeling very horny right now, and he could see from the very large bulge in the Doctor's blue pinstriped trousers that he was too.

'Well, that all depends on how this lesson goes tonight, Jack, but for now, I'm going to have some delicious fun with you.' The Doctor said, as he sat beside Jack on their soft mattress, and caressed his naked chest with his gorgeous long, thin fingers. He smiled warmly at his lover, and then winked at him as he reached over towards the bedside table and lifted up the fur-lined handcuffs. 'Now, what I'm about to do to you is for pleasure, I thought the fur-lined cuffs you bought at that outdoor market on Morsnok III would be a good choice, and I don't want your wrists to be all bruised and bloody, eh my Jack?'

'Yeah, thanks, Doc, I appreciate that, so you gonna tell me what we're going to be doing here tonight, or do I have to wait and be patient like a good little bottom?' Jack asked, as he flashed the Doctor a bawdy grin, quickly moving his arms up over his head without having to be told. They'd used these fur-lined handcuffs so many times in their love making sessions, and Jack wanted to take the initiative to move things along so his lover didn't have to tell him what to do.

'Oh, I'm going to be better than tell you what we're going to be doing, Jack, I'm going to show you, now keep enough with the question and answer time, and let me get your wrists inside these handcuffs.' The Doctor teased, as he slapped Jack on his thigh, his fingers accidentally brushing up against Jack's own large, hard cock that was lying so deliciously against his flat, six-packed stomach.

The Doctor didn't waste anymore time with ceremony as he quickly attached the handcuff around Jack's left wrist, and slid it into the wooden slat on the headboard. Then he pressed a button on the middle of the cuffs and they extended into a more comfortable length as the Doctor quickly did the same thing with Jack's right wrist. He caressed Jack's face tenderly with his long, thin fingers, and smiled bawdily at him again, before he took up his sonic screwdriver again. Then he reached over to the bedside table again, and quickly picked up the leather cock ring, grabbing the base of Jack's cock and deftly snapping it into place. The Doctor smiled when Jack gasped and his lower body bucked up off the mattress, but he quickly placed his hands on Jack's hips and pushed his arse back down on the bed.

'Mm, you look so sexy all cuffed to our bed, Jack, and your cock is all hard and ready for action, encased in that leather cock ring, simply gorgeous. Now it's time for lesson number two, in how a screwdriver can be a little more sonic. I know that you're trying so hard not to show me any emotions, Jacky-boy, but I'm about to step up the game with a lot more intensity. I just know that you'll be moaning and begging me to let you have your orgasm. So, let's begin shall we?' The Doctor teased, as he quickly took up the sonic screwdriver in his right hand, carefully changing the setting to the one he would use to give Jack pleasure. Then he pressed the button on the device, and pointed it up against Jack's left nipple, smiling smugly when Jack's lower body bucked up off the bed, and he cried out.

'Oh, Doctor!' Jack cried out when he suddenly felt as if his left nipple was on fire and a tingling sensation like he'd never felt before, filled his entire body and the vibration went directly to his cock. But since his cock was encased inside that leather cock ring, it only twitched painfully making him cry out again, as the Doctor continued to hold his sonic over the nipple for several minutes longer.

'You see, my cheeky Jack-Jackety-Jacky-boy, this is one of the most delicious ways that a screwdriver can be a lot more sonic, don't you agree?' The Doctor teased his lover, as he swirled the device around the circumference of Jack's left nipple, moving it from side to side and holding it directly over the red and swollen little nub. Then he switched off the sonic and moved his face over the nipple, enclosing his mouth around it, and used his tongue and teeth to nip and suck on it.

'Oh, yes, Doctor, I see that I was so wrong, so very wrong, a sonic screwdriver can be a lot more sonic. Oh, but that's just not fair, you're using your mouth and teeth as well, oh, but that feels so good. Oh, Doc, that tongue of yours is like a sexy snake.' Jack moaned and his wrists strained inside the fur-lined handcuffs, pulling them away from the slats on the headboard with the extra slack the Doctor had also placed on them. He cried out again when the Doctor nipped his nipple, and licked at it with his gorgeous, long and sexy tongue. But he moaned his disappointment when the Doctor removed his mouth from his nipple and sat up straight on the bed again.

The Doctor flashed Jack a playful expression, and before his lover could react he moved his sonic screwdriver to his right nipple and pressed the button, moving the device over the hard little dark nub. He grinned again when Jack moaned louder and his body went taut from the tingling and vibration sensation that sent points of pleasure straight to his straining cock. 'Mm, I do love to see you like this, my beautiful Captain, but I think we've had enough of the nipple play, because now I want to use my trusty sonic on a different part of your anatomy. I can't wait to see how you react to this, Jack.'

Jack was panting and trying to comprehend what the Doctor was saying to him, but his heart was beating so fast and his head was reeling from all the vibrations running through is body from the sonic screwdriver. But when the Doctor grinned wickedly at Jack and suddenly moved the device down his chest, past his stomach and his achingly hard cock, his eyes widened he suddenly felt his legs being lifted up towards his shoulders and the Doctor placing the device up against his perineum. Jack's mouth opened in a silent scream and he felt the most intense energy racing through his body, when the Doctor switched on the device and moved it in small concentric circles along the area. His body bucked and trembled and his wrists strained inside the handcuffs, as he moaned the incoherently, and his eyes closed tightly.

'Oh, Doc, that feels, oh, incredible, I don't know, I just can't take much more. I need to, oh, you sexy bastard, I need to come.' Jack's voice trembled with staccato breaths, and he opened his now dilated eyes, smiling warily as the Doctor stared down at his taut, naked body still with that cheeky grin on his handsome face.

'Mm, I know it does, Jacky-boy, and believe me I know that you want to come, but you can't yet, because I'm not quite finished with this lesson. So, you just lay there and try to relax, because now I'm going to step it up a bit, do you remember when I said that I liked to lick things?' The Doctor asked, as he continued to hold the sonic screwdriver against Jack's perineum, moving it up and down on the delicate area, smiling when his lover's body trembled more violently and his cock twitched insistently inside the cock ring.

'Ah, yeah, I think so, Doctor, but right now, I can't, I just can't remember anything at all, oh, do you even know what you're doing to me? Oh what am I saying, of course you do? Go on then, Doc, tell me what, oh, my body is on fire now, and my fucking cock is aching. Please have some mercy on me now? I need to come, please sweetheart?' Jack begged the Doctor, as he lay there panting and covered in a soft sheen of sweat, his heart beating madly in his chest.

Before Jack could protest any further though, the Doctor shook his head and kept the sonic in the spot on his body, and then quickly lowered his mouth over Jack's hard and throbbing cock in one swift movement he swallowed the hard shaft down to the cock ring. Jack cried out and his wrists pulled painfully on the handcuffs, wanting to break them so he could grab onto the Doctor's tawny-haired head, but he settled for pushing his arse up off the bed so he could shove his cock deeper inside the Doctor's mouth. The Time Lord had already swallowed all of it down his throat, and was now making little moaning sounds around the shaft, causing Jack's eyes to water as he tried to push is cock harder inside that wonderfully cool mouth.

'Oh, Doctor, this is just fucking torture, oh, that mouth and tongue of yours is amazing, oh yes, baby, suck my cock, that feels magnificent. You win, Doc, you were right, I should have never challenged you about your screwdriver, please just finish me off! I can't take much more of this, it's just too bloody much for me, and I need to come, preferably inside that gorgeous fucking mouth of yours, please Doctor?' Jack begged his lover again, still pushing his cock harder inside the Doctor's invading mouth, all the while his head was moving restlessly on the comfortable pillows.

The Doctor still didn't show him any mercy, as he moved the sonic screwdriver over the entrance to Jack's arse, and pushed just the tip inside, keeping his hand on the button, while he bobbed his mouth up and down on Jack's painfully hard cock for several more minutes. Jack was howling in ecstasy and begging him to let him come now but the Doctor ignored his pleas, as he moved the sonic deeper inside Jack's arse, quickly finding his lover's prostate. Once the sonic was in place, he pressed the button on the end and shoved it hard against Jack's prostate, his mouth still bobbing up down on his lover's hard shaft.

'Doctor, please, you're killing me, I need to come now, please, have mercy on me? I've already told you that you win and I was wrong, please let me come?' Jack howled at the top of his lungs, staring down at the Doctor, and their eyes locked, as the Time Lord had kept his eyes opened, wanting to see Jack's delicious reactions to all he was doing to him.

The Doctor hummed his reply on Jack's cock, and the immortal howled again, as his wrists strained harder inside the fur-lined handcuffs, and he nearly broke free of them. When the Doctor noticed this, he quickly removed his mouth from Jack's straining cock, but kept the sonic screwdriver buried deep inside Jack's arse, letting it thrum up against his lover's prostate, while he stood up from the bed and winked bawdily at Jack.

'Oh, come on now, Jack, you can take this, I know you can, and I'm sorry, but I'm really not finished with you. I think that you're learning your lesson very well, but there's something else that I want to do, and I really think you'll like it, so you just stay where you are-oh hang on a tick, you can't move now, can you? I've got you all handcuffed to our bed, no bother, lad, you'll be able to have your orgasm soon, and I promise you, it will be very intense and well worth the wait.' The Doctor teased his lover, and as he spoke he had removed his blue pinstriped jacket, kicked off his maroon Converse trainers and his socks. Next came the maroon tie, and the black shirt and t-shirt, and lastly he carefully removed his black pants, sliding them down his slim hips and smiling when his large, thick cock bobbed up towards his own flat stomach, hard and proud. He grinned wickedly at Jack, and quickly reached for the tube of Venusian lube, chuckling when Jack gasped at finally seeing him naked.

Jack licked his lips lasciviously as he watched the Doctor's gorgeous naked body come into view with each article of clothing he'd removed, and he suddenly remembered the Time Lord telling him that he was going to have something better than a banana inside him, and he knew that the Doctor was going to fuck him. He only hoped that he would remove the sonic screwdriver from his arse when he did so, because he really wasn't sure he could take that much pleasure all at once.

'Oh, my Jack, my sexy Captain, of course you can take that much please, and so much more,' the Doctor suddenly cut across Jack's thoughts, making his lover gasp when he forgot the Time Lord could read his Fifty-first Century human mind quite easily. He was standing beside the bed, and had opened the tube of lube, using the liquid to slick up his own painfully hard cock, as he continued to tease Jack so deliciously. 'After all, you're always boasting about your sexual prowess, and you have been from that first day I met you back in 1941. Now, I think my trust sonic screwdriver has prepared your tight arse so wonderfully for me, don't you agree, Captain?'

'Oh yes, Doctor, very much so, ooh, it's really fucking doing my prostate in really well.' Jack remarked, his voice still the soft, low staccato breaths. He swallowed audibly and licked his lips again as he watched the Doctor's long-fingered hands moving up and down his large cock in slow, sensuous movements, as he stood beside the bed leering down at him.

'Mm, yes, that's the idea, Jack, I used a setting that would stretch you and use a little bit of mechanical lube to get you all ready for me. That's another instance where the screw-driver can be a lot more sonic, Jacky-boy. Now, I'm all ready myself, it's time that I put you out of your misery, eh?' The Doctor chuckled wickedly as he climbed back onto the king-sized bed, moving his body in between Jack's legs. He didn't wait for Jack's reply as he quickly removed the sonic screwdriver from his lovers arse, and the slid his own hard cock inside in one swift movement.

This time they both cried out from the action, and Jack wrapped his legs around the Doctor's slim waist, pulling their bodies closer together, as the Doctor thrust his cock hard against Jack's already sensitive prostate. Just when Jack thought the Doctor was finished using the sonic screwdriver, he placed it against the base of his cock, and pressed the button. Jack gasped when the device unlocked the cock ring and also sent another surge of energy racing through his system, tripling the sensations he was experiencing from everything his Doctor was doing to him.

'Oh, Doctor, please just finish me off already, I can't take much more? I'm begging you, please just fuck me into this mattress, you gorgeous bastard!' Jack cried out, as he bucked his hips up off the mattress, pushing his arse hard up against the Doctor's thrusting cock, making the Time Lord gasp and moan loudly as Jack also squeezed his cock tightly inside his arse.

'Oi, stop with the bawdy swearing, eh? Anyway, you're the gorgeous bastard here, Jacky-boy, and you do beg me so prettily, so I will give you your wish.' The Doctor chuckled wickedly, and then he reached up and released the catch on each of the handcuffs on Jack's wrists with his free hand, while the other kept the sonic screwdriver in place against the base of Jack's painfully hard cock.

'Oh, thanks for that, Doc, my wrists and shoulders were really starting to ache from all that tension of me pulling on them.' Jack sighed, and cried out again when the Doctor moved the sonic screwdriver down to where his cock was buried deep inside Jack's tight arse. He couldn't believe what the Time Lord was doing, but he quickly shoved the sonic screwdriver inside Jack's arse, and moved it in time with his thrusting cock.

The shock waves from the device made them both gasp loudly, and the energy reached all the way to Jack's prostate, as the Doctor thrust his cock harder and faster inside Jack's arse. The Doctor's left hand had moved to the top of the headboard, and gripped the edge as he did indeed fuck Jack into the mattress of their bed, making it rock precariously. 'Oh, Jack, doesn't this feel so good? Having both my cock and my trusty sonic buried deep inside of you, giving you so much pleasure?'

'Oh yes, Doctor, is fucking fantastic, please don't stop now, shut that pretty gob of yours and finish us both off! I'm so close now and after all the teasing you did of me, with that sonic screwdriver on my body, I'm more than ready to come, and I can feel that you are too. Please, Doc, I know you have a lot of stamina, but I'm only human so please take pity on me.' Jack begged again, as he moved his own hand between their bodies and pumped his own cock in time to the Doctor's thrusts inside his arse, and that sonic sending those punishing waves against his prostate was too much for him.

'Very well, my Jacky-boy, again, you shall have your wish.' The Doctor chuckled again, as he removed the sonic screwdriver from Jack's arse, and placed it back against the base of his cock, making Jack howl in ecstasy as the most explosive orgasm overtook him.

The Doctor smiled cheekily at his lover, and felt his long legs as they wrapped so tightly around his waist, and Jack squeezed his cock harder as he thrust deeper inside his lover's arse. The Doctor quickly removed the sonic screwdriver from Jack's cock, and wrapped his own arms around Jack's shoulders, and then he too had his own powerful orgasm, as the two of them clung to one another, panting and moaning and basking in the powerful love making they just shared. The Doctor's body crashed down hard on top of Jack's, and they lay together in a tangle of arms and legs, waiting for their breathing to return to normal and their hearts to slow.

After several minutes of companionable silence, it was the Doctor who spoke first, as he carefully lifted his body off of Jack's, leaning on his hands as he smiled cheekily down at his spent lover. 'I think that concludes our lesson for the evening, Captain, can you tell me what you've learned?'

'Yeah, sure, Doc,' Jack chuckled, as he stared up at the Doctor with an exhausted look on his face. 'I learned that the screwdriver can definitely be a lot more sonic, and it has many uses for pleasure. Now, please shut up that pretty gob of yours, and let's get some sleep, I'm bloody knackered after that. You really shagged me out, Doctor, but I'll be ready to go again in a few hours.'

'Oh, yes, that sounds brilliant, my Jack, and then you can use the sonic on me, if you want.' The Doctor smiled warmly at Jack, and placed a soft kiss to his lips, snuggling his body against, chuckling when Jack murmured sleepily and shook his head, as the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms, happy, sated and well and truly shagged out.


End file.
